There are approximately 10,000,000 people in the United States living with vision impairment. People with vision impairments face challenges when navigating public places, including restroom facilities. For example, public restroom layouts have various designs. A person with vision impairment may have difficulty locating an unoccupied toilet, a sink, a soap dispenser, paper towels, a trash can, and an exit. The difficulties in navigating public facilities can prevent people with vision impairments from going to public places.